shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
White Demon Kempo/Misc
History Within The Demon hunting Kempo style there are several aspects designed to support the attack and defence of the style. Support |user=Zero Hotaru, Anna Hotaru, Ayane Hotaru, Takeshi Hitsumitsu, Michi, Aya Hotaru, Idate, Itachi Hotaru |focus=Unlocking internal power |first= }} Tension: (Kinchō, 緊張) This is the ability Zero invented to focus the internal power of the user so they can use it to increase the physical abilites. The duration of usage varies on mastery of the style, due to Zero's abilities his version of Tension is used to limit his power. When he unlocks his full power it is the same as if a normal person uses tension *'Giant's Strength:' (Kyojin no kyōdo, 巨人の強度) But focusing the internal power into the muscles in a certain way the user can increase their strength to immense levels and allow the user to send enemies flying with a simple backhand or kick. *'Monkey's Agility:' (Saru no shunbin, 猿の俊敏) In a similar manner as Giant's Strength if the user focuses his internal power in a certain way they can pull off almost impossible feats of agility in the heat of battle. *'Mantis' Reflexes:' (Kamakiri" hansha shinkei, 蟷螂"反射神経) Again by focusing the internal power a certain way the user can react fast allowing them to block, deflect or catch attacks or items with greater ease. *'Cheetah's Speed:' (Chīta no supīdo, チータのスピード) Like the other techniques by focusing their internal power the users can increase the speed to match or surpass Soru, vanishing from sight and attacking out fo no where or retreating. *'Rhino's Skin:' (Raino no sukin, Rhinoのスキン) This one is slightly different to the others by focusing the internal power to the muscles and skin the user can take more punishment and keep fighting longer. *'Hunter's Senses:' (Kariudo no gokan, 狩人の五感) The hardest aspect of this technique overall. By focusing the internal power to the senses the users can track enemies down form great distance. |user=Zero Hotaru, Anna Hotaru, Ayane Hotaru, Takeshi Hitsumitsu, Idate, Itachi Hotaru |focus=Enhancing internal power, using the power in devastating attacks & Aura manifestation. |first= }} Warrior's Heart: (Senshi no kokoro, 戦士の心) This technique allows the user to unlock their full power for a brief time. It is really a more powerful version of tension that is much harder to learn and control. When in use the aura of the user shows, the aura can be various colours and shapes. However a truely powerful practioner of White Demon Kempo's aura may appear as a creature or animal. For example Zero's aura is white with black highlights and appear as a demon. Though despite being the grandmaster and strongest practioner of the style even he has trouble controling his aura fully. It can also be focused to unleash special Aura based attacks that shorten the time the user can utilize their aura. Aura appear in two stages, the first is the aura siloutte appearing behind the user but with the arms still connected to the user's. The second stage is the siloutte appearing behind the user like stage one but the arms are indipendant from the user. During the second stage the aura will follow and mimic the user's attacks causing more damage and creating shockwaves when the aura's attack strikes. The Aura can also be focused into a affilated weapon the user has a close connection with. For example if Roronoa Zoro could use Aura his would focus into Waido Ichimonji due to his history and connection to his dream. Haki can be used to add an extra layer defence, though the effect of the Haki is somewhat disrupted by the aura's energy as Zero has discovered during his training to improve his. Another fun trick of this technique is that a master of the technique can link to another person's fighting spirit of equal power. This allows the two linked people to work as one. Fighting in near perfect sync for the duration of the link, however this does drain the linked fighters of alot of energy and can leave them open for a fatal counter attack. *'Aura Style: Grand Demon King:' (Aurasutairu: Dai maō, アウラスタイル：大魔王) One of Zero's most powerful and dangerous attacks. This move is so powerful it's a true one hit wonder, Zero first brings his Aura to stage 2 and focuses into his hands then condenses it into a ball which he drive with one hand into his opponant blasting them apart in a swirling vortex of chaos (ironicly the vortex masks the opponant being ripped apart). The attack is also powerful enough that when Zero removes the palm of his hand form the enemy the attack detonates and can harm him, to counter this he uses his speed to vanish as he removes his hand and get out of range. *'Aura Style: Diving Heaven Lord:' (Aurasutairu: Daibingu tengoku kyō, アウラスタイル：ダイビング天国卿) Takeshi's version of Zero's Aura Style: Grand Demon King Except it's done above and is focused through his sword(s), sending a ball of condensed air blades that explode on impact witht he target shredding them to peices. Takeshi's attack doesn't have the same weakness as Zero's attack as his attack is always done at range. But it does leave Takeshi open for counter attacks during the preperation for the attack and if he misses. *'Aura Style: Pride of the Lions:' (Aurasutairu: Raion no hokori, アウラスタイル：ライオンの誇り) Anna focuses her aura through her blades and swings them. This sends several spectral lions at the enemy which then bite down on the opponant waiting to be detonated on Anna's command. The only issue is that the attack gets harder to use after each use of the attack making the lions fly off in random directions or die off mid flight. *'Aura Style: Catastrophic Spinner:' (Ōrasutairu: Chimei-tekina supinā, オーラスタイル：致命的なスピナー) Ayane's Aura attack, after focusing her aura into her staff and spinning ti at high speed then releasing the blade which forms a leopard than then turns into a tornado. Ayane can decimate a large group of enemies or a really powerful enemy in one blast (in theory). *'Aura Style: Deadly Seas:' (Aurasutairu: Chimei umi, アウラスタイル：致命海) Idate's aura attack. First Idate charges his Aura then releases a series of punches at the enemy from a distance. Each punch sends an energy version of known predators of the sea such as Sea Kings, Bananawani and Yuda each one is stronger increasing in strength depending on their place on the food chain. The end result of the attack is the deverstated remains of whoever got in the way. Auras & focal points Each user of White Demon Kempo that is able to use the Warrior's Heart technique has their own unique aura. *'Zero:' White Demon with black highlights within it. Mainly focuses the aura through his body but can focus it through his swords. *'Anna:' Purple and white Lion. Uses her sword and dagger to focus the attacks and is working on being able to focus the attacks through her body. *'Takeshi:' Red warrior with blue highlights on the armour. Can focus the aura through his swords and cyborg arm. *'Michi:' No aura yet but has shown signs of one which appears to be green. Can't focus it through any item due to being unable to use and aura. *'Aya:' Shown signs of a yellow/gold aura. Same as with Michi. *'Ayane:' Gold Leopard with white highlights. Focuses her aura through her staff. *'Idate:' Has shown a blue and yellow aura that takes the form of a Sea King, focused through his body. *'Itachi Hotaru:' Gold and black dragon unknown focal points. Category:Yaminogaijin